


Only in one

by MissEms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEms/pseuds/MissEms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe knowing that angels exist isn't the same as believing in them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only in one

"Do you believe in angels?"

 

The question is simple enough. Angels exist. Dean has seen them himself, so why does he find it so hard to answer? Dean thinks back to his experiences with angels as he tries to come up with an answer. 

 

Angels, it seems to Dean, are exactly the opposite of what one would think. Theyre all dicks. You can't trust any of them. Not one. They're the last things you would want around in any state of emergency. Dean hates all of them. Well, all but one. 

 

Castiel is different. Sure, he's made his mistakes, but Dean knows that he's different. Cas understands love and humanity, even though it's supposedly  impossible, he does. Cas is everything that one would want an angel to be. He's loyal and caring and just-

 

Dean shakes his head, lost in thought. Cas isn't any ordinary angel, luckily for Dean. Cas is _his_  angel. And he trusts him with his entire self. So just when Dean is about to say that he doesn't believe in those damn angels, instead he replies, 

 

"Only in one."

 

And that's when Dean finally realizes the lengths he would go to for his angel. And then he's staring up at the sky and praying for Cas to come, because he's afraid if he doesn't do it now, he never will. 

 

And of course, just like always, Cas is there. Suddenly, in one beautiful blur, Dean's angel is standing before him. Dean tries to think up any excuse for calling him, but actions are louder than words they say, and Dean grabs Cas by the coat collar and presses their lips together. 

 

Their lips move together in perfect synchronicity, and when its over, Cas is staring at Dean with those wide, beautiful eyes, and Dean is drowning in them. "Dean-" he says shakily. 

 

Dean only smiles, pulling Cas into his arms, burying his face in the man's shoulder. "I love you," he says quietly. Cas melts into Dean, repeating the three words that make Dean's heart flutter. 

 

Now Dean knows he made the right choice of words before.  _This angel is different,_ he thinks to himself.  _This one is mine, and he's perfect and he's the only one. He's the only angel worth anything._

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
